Jailbait
by Harry Fado
Summary: 16 year old Kurt is too much of a temptation too new teacher, 20 something Noah Puckerman. Kurt flirts shamelessly, Puck wants to die for wanting a kid and it all ends in hot, steamy sex.


**Title**: Jailbait**  
Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: 16 year old Kurt is too much of a temptation too new teacher, 20 something Noah Puckerman. Kurt flirts shamelessly, Puck wants to die for wanting a kid and it all ends in hot, steamy sex.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins ./14594 .html)  
**Warning:** AU, underage (Kurt is 16. Puck 23)

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

First day of school and Puck felt like he was about to throw up. He wasn't afraid of the kids _per se _but he was afraid of their reactions. Puck straightened his tie and flicked invisible lint off of his jacket. He remembered how he'd treated some of his least liked teachers in high school. If the kids were anything like he had been, he was in for a fight. Of course, Puck was hoping it helped that he was closer to the kids' ages than Mrs. Tremore had been. Hopefully, he would become the cool guy and not the new geeky first year teacher.

"Well, well." Principle Figgins stepped out of his office and into Puck's path. "Never thought I'd see Noah Puckerman as a teacher within my own halls."

Puck smiled weakly. "I guess I discovered myself after high school."

"You must have! All of your credentials were outstanding! We're proud to have you as a new addition to our staff." He offered his hand.

Puck smiled and returned the man's handshake but the teenager in him was all but bursting to roll his eyes. As Puck excused himself to go to his classroom he noticed that Principle Figgins fly was undone, the Mickey Mouse print of his boxers clearly visible. Some things would never change.

The room was quiet and empty. It was a standard classroom really, one of the newer additions to the building. It was large, rectangular and equipped with air conditioning. A row of six huge windows covered the left wall, flooding the classroom with light. Puck dropped his briefcase onto the empty desk and just soaked it all in. This was what it felt like to have your hard work come to fruition. This was his classroom. Puck had finally achieved what he had worked so hard for in college for five years and damn, it felt like fucking heaven.

Abandoning his private celebration, Puck moved quickly to set his things up on the barren oak desk. It wasn't much, a picture of his dog Dolce - and his sister named the poor mutt, thank you very much - and a photo of his friends. Just as he was sharpening his pencils, the warning bell sounded and Puck watched nervously and excitedly as the room began to fill. The first to arrive was an Indian girl who was wearing about ten pounds of foundation and a dress two sizes to small. She halted in her tracks when Puck gave her a hesitant smile and literally 'squeed'; it was a bit unnerving. Slowly the room began to fill up, several more girls wandered in and though none of them reacted quite as enthusiastically as the first girl, Puck was still a bit creeped out, and rightly so, over the hungry looks they kept shooting him. The few guys who wandered in, six of them, nodded in his direction and then went back to discussing whatever Xbox 360 game they were currently playing.

Noted, Puck observed. He would have to limit his smiles to the male students. He cringed inwardly, not that he was interested in them, God no, he may be gay but he wasn't a child molester. Puck was gay but he had standards…well, age standards at the very least.

It was a small class and Puck was inordinately pleased over that fact. Music theory was best taught in a more intimate environment, anyway. Puck was just thrilled they got this many boys to sign up. When he was in high school…well, the times were different.

The final bell rang and Puck got to his feet. _Show time_. He had planned this speech all week, even down to the friendly pitch in his voice. He sure as hell didn't want any students throwing a chair at him. No way. Mr. Campbell, his high school physics teacher had gotten a couple of chairs thrown at his balding head. Puck had thrown one himself. He certainly didn't want to share Mr. Campbell's fate, last he had heard, the old man was the resident crazy of the park who tried to convince passerbys that he could speak with the ducks.

Puck cleared his throat. "Good morning class, I'm your teacher for Intro to Music theory. My name is Noah-"

The door flung open dramatically, the handle smacking against the wall loudly. "I'm here!" A high, feminine voice announced. Whoever it was had fucked up his rhythm.

Gritting his teeth, Puck turned to face the new, late arrival and promptly forgot every word of the English language. Holy jailbait on a fucking cracker! The most gorgeous guy was sauntering into the class room. His pants were sinful; they were so tight that they looked painted on. Everything was on display, the curve of his hot ass, the sharp points of his hips.

Puck watched as the student literally fucking skipped to his seat, flouncing down and crossing his arms over his green and yellow checked shirt.

Crystal blue eyes, framed by the thickest dark lashes Puck had ever seen met his. "You aren't Ms. Kwan." His full mouth spread into a smile and Puck swore he forgot to breathe.

The silence prevailed in the room until the random fluttering of loose leaf broke the spell. Puck snapped to attention, sparing the late student a glare before returning back to his welcome speech. _Shit_. He couldn't remember it for the life of him.

"Uh. . . . as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted." Puck walked around the desk to retrieve a long piece of chalk from the drawer. "My name is Noah Puckerman." He scrawled 'Noah Puckerman' across the board swiftly. "But I want you all to feel free to address me, simply as 'Puck.'" The Indian girl nodded avidly. She was staring at him as if he held all the keys to the universe, Puck was a little unnerved. "It is my first year teaching a class on my own but music has long been a passion of mine. Hopefully we'll all be able to hone our musical skills together." He sat down and pulled out his attendance sheet. "Alright, we're going to do a roll call. When I say your name answer with 'here' or 'present'."

As it turned out the over eager Indian chick's name was Ally Bhandahri, truthfully, she was the only name he could remember. Probably because the girl was practically foaming at the mouth when he'd read it aloud. The rest of the students' names passed in a blur, well except for Kurt Hummel, that had turned out to be the hot piece of jailbait that had waltzed into his classroom late.

"Mr. Puckerman." It was the same feminine voice and Puck turned to find the student's hand primly in the air.

"I've already made it clear that you don't have to address me so formally."

"Okay, Noah. I couldn't help but notic-"

"_Puck _will do fine, thank you."

"No." Kurt cocked his head to the side, his tongue clicking as he considered Puck. "No. I like Noah better." The rest of the class snickered and Puck knew that his authority was already being undermined, it was better to give in now and discuss it with the student later, in private. Puck winced at that.

"Alright, Mr…?" Puck relished in the small victory of pretending to forget the teens name. Score one for Puckzilla, he thought when he saw the uncertainty creep into the kids eyes.

"It's Kurt, just Kurt." Kurt grinned happily. "I just thought that you should know, your fly is open."

The class erupted into laughter and Puck prayed for the ground to open up and swallow him.

Just fucking perfect.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Over the next couple of days it only got worse. Kurt would show up to class, on time now, but wearing the most ridiculous outfits. Puck made a mental note to speak to Principle Figgins about enacting a dress code. Some of the things Kurt wore…it was positively scandalous. It was unseasonably hot, and that only made matters worse. Kurt had taken the weather as an excuse to wear these tight Bermuda shorts and flimsy white tanks. The fine material of his tanks were almost see through. The first time Kurt had walked in dressed like that Puck had done a double take, and then he had glanced around at the class to see their reactions. Everyone had looked normal, unconcerned at the alarming length of smooth leg that Kurt was displaying.

"Alright class, take out the assigned paragraphs on pitch." _Fuck_. Puck sat down behind his desk and shifted uncomfortably, looking at Kurt's toned legs all throughout class was giving him a hard on and that was not something his students needed to see. Puck could feel Kurt's eyes on him but refused to look up. "Claire, you can begin."

Claire, a studious young girl who insisted on wearing a private school uniform to school -trust him, it wasn't at all as kinky as it sounded - would recite her no doubt twenty page piece on the definition of pitch in music. That should buy Puck some time to will his erection away.

But as Claire droned on and on, Puck's eyes began to wander as if pulled by an invisible force. When Puck shot him a glance discretely, Kurt's eyes sparkled with amusement. _Shit_. Puck quickly looked back down at a pile of papers on his desk, then took up his pen to pretend to take notes. He was Noah Puckerman. He was _the _Puck. He was a twenty three year old man. How the hell was he getting so ruffled over some high school kid?

"…and the varying pitches produce fields of emotion in several genres of music, but most specifically-"

"Okay, thank you Claire." There was only so much a man could take and Claire was just too fucking boring. Puck smiled at her to soften the blow. "That was very well done." He looked down at his attendance sheet. "How about you, KC can you-"

"I'll volunteer, Noah!" Kurt cut in brightly. "I worked on my paragraph _all night_." And did Puck imagine the sultry dip of his tone?

"Maybe after KC does his presentation." Puck's apologetic smile lacked sincerity. "I did already call on him." In truth, He was hoping that KC would talk until the class was over, seeing as they only had about four minutes left. Puck was sure he could drag out the presentation.

"Actually Puck, I didn't do it."  
_  
__Fuck, you little brat_. Puck swore inwardly._ You are so getting a fucking zero for the day_. "That will be an incomplete KC, make sure you get it to me tomorrow and I'll give you partial credit." KC nodded and slumped down lower into his chair. That left Kurt.

"I took a different approach to pitch." Kurt stood gracefully to his feet and walked over to Puck's desk. The teacher tensed but Kurt only inserted a CD into the player at the corner. "I think I should demonstrate, with music." Puck raised a brow. He had a feeling whatever Kurt was going to do, he wasn't going to like it. "You see I think pitch is more than just the standard boring definition of the lowness or highness of a sound. I think it's a feeling." He hit the play button, with a quick wink in Puck's direction. "It's a tone that gets a message across."

A soft beat filtered through the classroom speakers. Puck wasn't a fan but there wasn't a red blooded male alive who didn't know Beyonce's 'Naughty girl'. Puck swallowed dryly as Kurt began to move his hips lightly. He was definitely going to pass out. Puck looked at the class once more but no one seemed interested, even Ally had taken a break from eye stalking him to text conspicuously under her desk.

"I love to love you baby, I love to love you baby." Kurt tossed a look over his shoulder before he began to sing facing the class. "I'm feelin' sexy, I wanna hear you say my name boy." His hands raised up his head, his voice coming out rich and breathy. "If you can reach me, you can feel my burning flame." Kurt did a sexy little half turn and twisted his hips in small circles and Puck almost blew his load right there while the whole class watched. Kurt turned his head to lock eyes with Puck and when he was sure the teacher was watching licked his lips slowly. "I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y-"

"O-kay!" Puck tried to hurriedly shut off the radio but a clumsy swipe of his hand sent the player crashing to the floor instead. The class was staring at him like he had lost his mind. "Sorry about that, guys." Right, now the little pricks showed emotion, before they hadn't even blinked an eye at Kurt's fucking strip tease!

"Do you see how the pitch of someone's voice can change a meaning?" Kurt asked innocently scooping up the broken remains of the CD player. Puck didn't bother answering; he was in fact too busy enjoying the wide expanse of Kurt's pale flesh that was on display. "Noah?"

"That song was highly inappropriate." Puck stated. "I think anyone would agree with that."

"Hm." Kurt chewed on his full bottom lip then turned to the class. "What do you guys think? Was that offensive?"

Puck smugness disappeared as one by one the students shook their heads.

"Sexuality shouldn't be shameful." Claire chimed in. "We're sexual beings."

"I understand pitch a lot more now!" Gavin looked at Puck distastefully. "Like no offense Puck, but your presentation was boring and I wasn't listening at all."

Puck rubbed his temples, struggling not to become one of those raging teachers who murdered their rude, little punk students. He was saved from having to do anything because the bell rang. Puck closed his eyes on a sigh as the kids packed up and left.

"Don't feel too bad, Puck." He looked up to find Ally smiling sympathetically at him. "Kurt's dad is like crazy rich and he sponsors all the sports teams. None of those guys would say a word against Kurt even if he murdered thirty babies in front of them."

"Really?" Puck sat up, this was news to him.

"Yup, after budget cuts eliminated several sports' and clubs' funding, Mr. Hummel donated like a gazillion dollars. Kurt's pretty much the prince," She turned around to look at Kurt who was liberally applying lip gloss, still in his seat. "Well _princess_, of this school. It's common knowledge that if you piss him off, his dad pulls his money out."

"So he just gets his way, all the time?" Unbelievable. Puck could envision grainy horror footage of his future. All of them featured Kurt humiliating him.

"Pretty much." Ally tugged her book bag around her shoulder. "But you're doing a great job! I know it sounds weird but when Kurt goes out of his way to, you know, torture you, it's because he likes you." With that final word of encouragement Ally walked out the door. "See ya later, Puck!" She called over her shoulder.

"Finally!" Puck suddenly found himself with a lapful of Kurt Hummel. "I thought she'd never leave."

"What the fuck?" Puck struggled to dislodge the teen but Kurt just rode his movements, staying firmly seated …and if that just didn't fill his mind with the dirtiest thoughts.

"I've been thinking Mr. Puckerman, and I think that you may have a thing for little, old me." Kurt's grin was devious.

"Obviously, you've developed this little crush and that's okay, there are services provided at this school…people you can talk to about issues like that." Puck was proud that he'd managed to keep his voice from shaking. "What is _not _okay is you jumping on top of me."

"Is that how we're going to play at?" Kurt dipped down to lick across Puck's jaw. "You want to pretend I'm nothing more than your student?"

"You _are _nothing more that my student!" Puck protested. "Now get the fuck off me!" Puck's mind was spinning his body reacting against his will to Kurt's movements atop of him. Puck was hard. Oh yeah, his place in hell was secured.

"Do all your students make you this hard, Mr. Puckerman?" Kurt ground down on him. The rough material of his jean shorts across his sensitive erection drew an involuntary groan.

"Shit." Puck gasped out, the heat radiating from between the teen's legs was incredible. Feeling Kurt rub against him, feeling the younger man's arousal- was making his blood heat up with desire. Puck brought his hands down to Kurt's hips to move him away but his hands forgot that course of action at the sound Kurt's sultry voice near his ear.

"You know, I'd let you fuck me right here…ah." Kurt rocked down harder, a moan falling from his lips. His mouth was more insistent, biting at Puck's neck. "Let you shove your cock inside of me." Kurt tugged his head up, looked Puck straight in the eyes as he rolled his hips. "Let you come inside of me."

Puck's control snapped. He stood to his feet, clasping Kurt close to him before laying him down on his desk. Kurt leaned up on one elbow, begging with his eyes. Puck obliged settling between his legs. Puck set a vicious pace; grinding down on Kurt's hard cock until the younger man dug his nails into his neck and came in his jeans shorts; wet and messy.

Puck let Kurt cling to him for a few moments before he pulled away from the teen, still hard. Kurt watched him with half lidded eyes, legs still spread, unashamed of the damp spot in front of his jeans.

"You don't want me to take care of that?" Kurt sat up and some of Puck's papers went fluttering to the floor. "You can choose any way you want, though If you want to fuck me we're going to need lube; I felt you against me and let me tell you …you are a very, _very _big boy."

"I choose whatever way involves you getting off my desk and driving home." Now that it was over Puck felt shame creep over him. Now matter how hot or willing, Kurt was still his student.

"So that's the way you're going to play it?" Kurt hopped off the desk and stretched languidly. "Mr. Puckerman, I expected more from you."

Puck's heart was racing. He'd just had sex with a student, not full penetrative sex but sex anyway. He could lose his job. Holy fuck, could he go to jail?

"Relax, I wanted it." Kurt assured him, seemingly reading his thoughts.. "It's cool. Besides legal age of consent is 17."

"You're seventeen?" Puck breathed a sigh of semi relief.

"Nope, I'm sixteen." Kurt replied cheerfully.

"Just get home, Kurt." Puck scrubbed his hands over his face. "School let out over twenty minutes ago."

"Sure thing, Mr. Puckerman." The way Kurt said his name like that, it sounded dirty and Puck would be willing to bet his left foot that Kurt meant it to sound that way. After all, that's what his whole pitch lesson had been about, hadn't it?

"I've asked you not to call me that."

"You're right." Kurt bent down to pick up his messenger bag and the denim stretched tightly across his ass. Puck stared. There was nothing he wanted more than to step up behind him, yank down his shorts and fuck his cock into that tight hole. Kurt looked over his shoulder at him then, a seductive smile on his face as he slowly, oh so slowly, straightened. "I'll see you tomorrow, _Professor_."

The next morning Kurt sashayed into class wearing black tights and a fucking, gold corset. Puck nearly had a heart attack.

That was it. He had to talk to Principle Figgins about the dress code, for his own sanity.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"Welcome to detention. For the duration of two hours I ask that you maintain complete silence. Students will not be permitted to leave the room. If you need to use the restroom please do so now. Use your time to reflect upon the poor choices that you have made." Puck carefully read from the standard prepared speech Figgins had handed him earlier. It was just his luck to be assigned detention duty while Kurt was serving his sentence for violating the schools dress code.

It was to his very, very horrible luck that Kurt was magically the only student in detention that entire week. The room was empty except for the two of them. The plan had backfired in his face most horrifically. Now he was enclosed in this small room, after school hours, feigning work while the bane of his existence lounged comfortably in his seat, a red lollipop in his mouth.

From the corner of his eye Puck could see the bright red candy disappear into Kurt's mouth as he sucked softly on the treat. Kurt then pulled the glistening candy out of his mouth to lavish it with long licks using the flat of his pink tongue.

_Fucker_. Puck's stomach clenched involuntarily as his cock hardened and lengthened. The things Kurt was doing to his lollipop were obscene. Puck nearly choked when Kurt slid the lollipop, stick and all into his mouth only to bring it back out moments later. Puck imagined how deep Kurt could take him and had to press the heel of his palm into his crotch to keep from coming, right then and there. Everything in him was screaming to take what the kid was so blatantly offering, but a small part wouldn't let him. It wasn't even so much that he was a teacher; it was more about the age gap. Kurt was sixteen to his twenty three, it wouldn't be right. Kurt may think he knew what he wanted but Puck had been sixteen before. It was a confusing time in any person's life. You're young, horny and most of all, you live in the moment. Puck certainly had. Now seven years later he could barely remember Quinn's face even though he'd sworn at sixteen that he would love her forever. Plus, hello, now he's openly gay himself when he used to throw homos in the dumpster. Sixteen was crazy enough without throwing in a torrid student/teacher affair.

Puck couldn't fuck this up; he had a job to do; he was a teacher for fucks sake. Lusting after a student was sick, depraved, and wrong; it was the stuff that Dateline specials were made of. Puck was definitely not one of those creepy old guys who drove up to the houses of teenagers with a six pack of wine coolers and twelve feet of rope.

"Noah!" Kurt's hand was raised primly, the movement stretching the silk fabric of his blouse across his chest. There was no trace of his red lollipop. Puck swallowed. He could clearly see the outline of Kurt's hardened nipples through his shirt. When he looked back up at Kurt's face, the teen was grinning widely at him as if he could read all of his dirty thoughts. "I got impatient, I always do and I crunched the lollipop into pieces."

"That kind of thing doesn't concern me." Puck straightened in his seat. "And that's Mr. Puckerman to you."

"Well, you said to call you Noah."

"That's what I said in Music Theory, this is not Music Theory, Mr. Hummel. This is detention. I also asked that you called me Puck not my first name." Puck took out more books and started flipping through papers arbitrarily to try to once again look busy. "Now I'm going to get some work done and I advise you do the same."

"Hm." Kurt pursed his cherry red lips and Puck's pants tightened uncomfortably. "You can still call me Kurt, my name doesn't change just because I've been a bad, _bad _boy."

"Excuse me?" Puck nearly fell off his chair at the husky low pitched tone of Kurt's words.

"You know", Kurt shrugged. "They send the bad kids to detention."

"Alright." Puck stopped shuffling uselessly through his papers. "It's obvious that my approach with you isn't working so I'll just ask you straight out: what do you want from me?"

"You."

"The answer is no."

"I don't know, Mr. Puckerman. You seemed to be pretty into it when you threw me across your desk and dry fucked me last week."

Color climbed up Puck's cheeks, staining his face and neck a dull red. "That shouldn't have happened."

"But it did." Kurt replied coyly. "You've already dipped your hand into the cookie jar once, why not once more?"

"You're sixteen years old, Kurt!" Puck pushed him away. When had he gotten so close? "You're smart and funny and popular… you know you're gorgeous…so why focus on me? I'm twenty three, old enough to be your-"

"Super hot secret lover?" Kurt cut in.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Then I'm not interested in the rest of that speech. You owe me and I intend to see you pay up, today." Kurt got up and sauntered up to him. "Not letting me get to see your big, hard cock last week wasn't very nice. Leaving me all alone and empty like that, I had to jack off three times with the biggest dildo I owned once I got home." Puck stood up as well, to back away but ended up being stopped by the wall. "Scared, Mr. Puckerman?"

"If anyone finds out-"

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Are you..._propositioning _me…your _teacher_?' Puck was horrified yet more turned on then he had ever been in his entire life.

"Of course not, Mr. Puckerman." Puck could feel the soft waves of Kurt's breath fanning across his lips. He really should move away, this was all so indecent.

"G-good." Puck gulped, looking at the locked door. He tried to will his limbs to move but couldn't. "Because not only am I your teacher, I'm also twenty three years old, seven years your senior. You're only sixteen years old."

"So?" Kurt looked him in the eye. "I can do what boys your age can do."

Puck jumped back when he felt Kurt's nails graze over the fly of his slacks. He was trapped between the wall and Kurt's hot body pressed against him even closer, while his nimble fingers made quick work of his fly.

Puck all but squeaked as the student got to his knees. Cold air hit his crotch at his fly was fully lowered. Puck had gone commando. Old habits had died hard. Puck heard Kurt's indrawn breath. This could not be happening, he was a fucking teacher! "Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at him, shaking his hair away from his face and licking his lips as his hands stroked up Pucks shaft reverently. "_Now_, I'm propositioning you, Professor."

Fuck it. Puck arched his body and leaned back against the wall. He was done resisting, Maybe if the kid got what he wanted, he would back off. Puck jumped when Kurt's warm fingers curled around his leaking cock, then closed his eyes at the feel of Kurt taking him in his hot, wet mouth. Puck thrust up into the tight suction once and Kurt gagged.

"Bigger than your dildos?" Puck smirked, watching Kurt cough delicately, his cheeks blooming pink.

"Much bigger. Feels so good choking on your cock." Kurt replied before lowering his head to lick at Puck's precome kittenishly, like he had done with the lollipop. "I could suck you all day and night."

Giving the head one last hard suck, Kurt began tonguing his way down Puck's swollen shaft. Puck saw stars when he felt Kurt's mouth open up and swallow one of his aching sacs, sucking gently and rolling the flesh on his tongue even as his hands worked Puck's dick in firm strokes. Puck panted and spread his legs for more.

"Fuck." Puck looked down at Kurt's bent head, he was so close. "I'm gonna come. . ."

"_Nuh-uh_." Kurt pulled back. "You can't shoot your load all over my face. Either I drink you down or you get out the lube."

Puck considered which act would get him less jail time. "In your mouth then."

Kurt smiled. "Good choice." Kurt swallowed him down to the base swiftly, lips and tongue working and pulling Puck's sensitive cock. Kurt moaned around Puck's flesh in his mouth, sending vibrations down his cock. Puck grabbed the back of his head, moaning in pleasure. In moments he was coming down the teen's throat, marveling as Kurt swallowed around him. Kurt sucked him dry, pulling until every last drop of come was wrung from his softening dick before he gave the head one last lick and pulled away.

"Should I?" Puck looked at Kurt as he got to his feet, still licking his lips. "Reciprocate or something…" Puck reached for the front clasp of Kurt's jeans. His eyes widened as his fingers brushed against a growing damp spot at the front of Kurt's black jeans.

"It's okay." Kurt ducked his head and Puck was bewildered at the show of embarrassment from the student who had basically harassed him to have sex. "I…uh...I really enjoyed that."

"No shit." Puck zipped up his pants. "I can see that." Kurt flushed an even deeper shade of red and Puck realized he liked seeing Kurt embarrassed. It gave him the upper hand for once.

"Still." Kurt moved over to the door and locked it. "Detention isn't over for another hour and a half. Can you think of anything to pass the time?"

"Anything?" Puck echoed. Kurt was opening his back pack and pulling out a small clear bottle. There was only one thing that could be. Puck's cock twitched interestedly in his pants even though he had just came five minutes before.

"I'm not getting off on a dildo today. Not after having had _that _in my mouth." Kurt lifted his shirt over his head, shedding his clothes as he walked towards Puck. "I need the real thing."

"Fuck yes." Puck exclaimed, grabbing Kurt and slamming his mouth down on the younger mans. He ravished the teen's mouth, his tongue sliding between his lips to map out the wet cavern. Kurt moaned huskily against him, arching up into his touch as Puck's hands slid down his bare back to grip his ass. "You're so fucking hot for it." He walked them back over to his desk, pushing Kurt down unto it.

"Always," Kurt breathed, sucking Puck's tongue into his mouth hungrily. The older man responded by undoing the buttons of Kurt's tight shorts. "For you."

Puck stripped out of his shirt and Kurt drank in his muscled arms and chests appreciatively, his gaze lingering on the twinkling body piercing. "Your nipples are pierced." Kurt sounded awed. "That's so sexy." He took the metal bar between his teeth, playing with Puck's nipple as he tugged the flesh into his mouth. The sensation went straight from his chest to the leaking tip of his cock, making him drip.

"No more." Puck pulled Kurt back carefully and took the lube from the teen's hand. It uncapped with a loud snap before Puck poured a small amount over his fingers. "Open up." He commanded and Kurt obeyed hurriedly, his thighs falling apart to display his pink, twitching hole. Puck pressed the pad of his wet thumb against the ring of muscle, absorbing every shudder and shiver Kurt made. The boy was so expressive.

Puck slid his index finger deep into Kurt and he mewled loudly, his head thrown back as he began to rock down on Puck's finger eagerly. "Can't wait," Kurt moaned. His eyes bright as he looked down between his legs, watching as Puck's thick finger became two as the older man scissored him open.

"You're so tight." Puck groaned against Kurt's neck. "Like a fucking virgin." He pulled his fingers out, poured more lube unto them, and then shoved them back into Kurt with no warning, twisting his fingers as he drove them into Kurt's prostate.

"_Ohgod_" Kurt cried out, body heavy and thrumming with pleasure. He'd never thought it could be like this; toys didn't compare to the real thing at all.

Puck unzipped his trousers, taking his hard cock in his hands and rolling on a condom. He spread lube liberally down the shaft. Kurt was a small kid and Puck wasn't small by any standards, he'd have to take care not to hurt the teenager. He slid the wet tip of his cock against Kurt's hole and the younger man keened, the sound furthered Puck's arousal. "You scared?" Puck panted mockingly.

"Hell no." Kurt's voice was defiant but shaky. "But you should be, b-because if you don't get in me within the next five seconds, I'm going to kill you."

"Pushy bottom." Puck growled but pushed the tip of his cock in, past the tight ring of muscle. Puck swore. Kurt was so fucking hot and tight, his grip was so good it was almost painful. "Fuck…you've got to relax." Puck said, thrusting shallowly, Kurt was clamping down on him hard. "Let me in."

"S-sorry." Kurt whimpered. "Can't help it…you feel so good…so hot and thick..._fuck_!" Kurt howled as Puck plunged into him a couple of more inches.

Puck felt Kurt's slick walls close around his length as he sank in deeper, he paused when Kurt tensed. "Too much? Should I…stop?"

"No!" Kurt cried, his legs lifting to wrap around Puck's hips. "Don't stop, d-don't fucking stop. I'll die if you do." Puck thrust deep, once, twice and Kurt sobbed out his pleasure. "You're so deep…ohgod…_fuck_ yes, so deep."

Puck groaned, reaching down to spread Kurt's ass cheeks and bring him up to receive his hard thrusts. Puck's cock was thick and long, stretching Kurt's walls as it slide in and out. Puck shuddered when Kurt began to spasm around him; he knew the boy was close. Puck grasped Kurt's cock firmly with one lube-slicked hand and jacked him through his orgasm, thrusting fiercely as he came.

Kurt looked up at him dazed, his eyes shimmering. "Oh fuck…that was...ah shit!" Whatever he was about to say was lost in his cries as Puck continued pounding into his slick channel. Puck was still hard, still a long way from coming. "Fuck." Kurt panted, gripping the edge of the desk.

"I don't think you understand what you got yourself in to." Puck licked the side of his neck, then bit down into the white flesh, his teeth just this side of painful. "Boys may be finished in under ten minutes but I'm a man and it takes a whole lot more to satisfy me,"

"Yes," Kurt agreed mindlessly, he opened his legs wider, unresisting when Puck drew one over his shoulder, folding the teen in half as he began to fuck into him earnestly. Puck looked down in a haze of lust, seeing his dick sawing in and out of Kurt's wet channel. It was amazing, everything felt better than it ever had before. Puck grasped the teen's hair, pulling sharply when Kurt tried to touch his half hard cock. "Fuck, Noah…please." Kurt begged.

"No." Puck brought Kurt's hands above his head, holding them in place. "You come from my cock or you don't come at all."

It was agony, Puck plunged in and out of Kurt, resisting the urge to come as the younger man rocked his hips up demandingly.

"Ah…_shit_, I'm coming!" Kurt warned seconds before Puck felt his hot channel grip him for the second time. This time Puck couldn't stave off his own orgasm, emptying in hot spurts into the condom, deep inside Kurt. He collapsed against Kurt, his breath coming in broken gasps against his neck.

"That was. . ." Kurt couldn't seem to find the correct word to describe what had just transpired.

"I know." Puck agreed. He slipped out of Kurt carefully, tied off the condom and threw it in the trash and dressed himself. Now that the heat of the moment had passed several things were becoming clear. Puck was almost positive that that had been Kurt's first time. When he asked as much the look on Kurt's face confirmed his suspicions. "Why?" Puck wanted to know.

"Why not? I've used toys for awhile now, and I wanted to have the real thing." Kurt pulled his shorts up his legs slowly, then faced Puck mutinously. "Also because… I like you. I'd think that'd be obvious."

"You don't even know me." Puck reasoned.

"I know some things, your passion for music." Kurt slipped his shirt over his head after retrieving it from the floor. "You truly love your job. I can tell that you believe in what you teach. That at some point in your life, music saved you."

Puck was dazed. How did Kurt find that out in less than two weeks. It was…remarkable. The teen must really care about him to take the time to read between the lines. He had also just handed his virginity to him. Kurt was sixteen and had just experienced his first time atop a desk in a classroom. With his twenty three year old teacher. "Are you…okay then?"

"You mean am I traumatized after sucking your dick?" Kurt laughed airily as he collected his things. " Or did you want to know if you fucked me straight into a mental hospital? The answer is no. I'm better than fine, brilliant even."

"You are?"

"You should realize something Noah, age is just a number."

"Does that mean. . ." Puck hesitated wondering what he might be getting himself in to. "You want to do this again?"

Kurt looked up at him startled. "You mean _you _do?"

"I…um…" Puck looked away, it felt weird. "If you're not opposed to it…I mean I did stick my hand in the jar. . . so. . . maybe, we could even hang out…or something but-and not to pressure you or-" He broke off with a muffled sound as Kurt kissed him deeply, his dainty tongue sliding in between Puck's lips to slide against his own tongue.

"No pressure." Kurt sighed against his mouth, his smile brilliant.

"We need rules, then." Puck whispered back. "Rule number one: No doing stuff during school hours."

"Agreed." Kurt nodded. "But what about during detention? I can't spend a whole day without touching you."

Puck looked around. It was deserted and he knew from experience that the hallways were deserted as well. Even though it wouldn't be the smartest decision he did find fucking around in detention to be hot as hell. "Alright fine." Kurt squealed and went to kiss him again, but Puck stopped him. "On one condition."

"Anything."

"You lay off me in class."

A slow smile spread across Kurt's face. "Will do, Noah."

"Okay." Puck set Kurt away from him. "Now, you need to get home." To his amazement Kurt scooped up his bag without complaining and headed for the door after a brief kiss. "I'll see you in class." Puck called after his retreating back.

"I'll see you in detention, _Professor_." Kurt grinned cheekily and was out the door.


End file.
